callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminus/Transcript
Intro After the Sentinel's escape from the Atlas prison camp, they arrive at the ruins of a burning base. Gideon and Mitchell exit the truck and run to the back of the truck and when they open it up, they see a mortally wounded Cormack being attended by Ilona. They climb up back and help attend to Cormack. Ilona: '''C'mon, c'mon, stay with me... we're almost there. '''Cormack: Almost there... almost there. Mitchell: It's not much further. Cormack looks up at Mitchell and grabs his right arm. Cormack: 'Don't stop... don't... ''Cormack then looks up at the sky. 'Ilona: '''C'mon, Cormack. ''Cormack then lets go of Mitchell's arm as he dies. The screen the fades black as the camera comes back to a view of Mitchell. '''Mitchell: So what now? The camera then looks towards Gideon. Gideon: 'Now we finish this thing. We're the only ones who can stop Irons from launching Manticore. ''Gideon is now looking over the burning base while Mitchell and Ilona are still looking at Cormack's corpse. Ilona then looks up at Gideon. '''Ilona: It's three of us against an army... it's suicide. Gideon then looks down at Ilona. Gideon: You're right... But's it's what HE would've done. Ilona then looks down at Cormack's corpse and both Mitchell and Ilona look up. Ilona: Okay. Mitchell then back down at Cormack's corpse and then gets up and looks towards Gideon. Mitchell: 'You got any ideas? ''The camera then zooms towards Gideon. '''Gideon: Just one. Gameplay "TERMINUS" NEW BAGHDAD, IRAQ JANUARY 8, 2061 - 1900 HRS EXO TYPE A.S.T. * CHAIN GUN (ACTIVATED) * MICRO ROCKETS (ACTIVATED) * S.W.A.R.M. MISSILES (ACTIVATED) The screen is black as Mitchell narrates the plan Gideon came up with. Mitchell Narrates: 'It was a plan only Gideon could have come up with -- a frontal assault on Iron's stronghold using the two mech suits we found back at the base. Drones would fly us in -- after that we'd be on our own. ''Mitchell and Gideon are in two A.S.T. suits being airlifted through New Baghdad. '''Kingpin: '''Sentinel two-one, we are still detecting high levels of contamination in the city. We will not be able to get ground forces to assist you, over. '''Gideon: Copy that, Kingpin. Ilona: Enemy forces are closing on your position. Gideon: I see them. Mitchell, weapons free! Light 'em up! Mitchell and Gideon then engage incoming Atlas forces. They arrive at an overpass. Gideon: Enemies on the overpass! Mitchell and Gideon then engage the forces on the overpass as they fly over it. Gideon: 'More boats below us! Keep firing! ''They chase down enemy boats on the river below. If the player stalls to hit the boats: 'Gideon: '''Mitchell, hit those damn boats! ''Mitchell then shoots a boat and it explodes. '''Gideon: Good hit! Mitchell and Gideon then engage more forces on the riverside to the left and right. Ilona: 200 meters to drop point! Mitchell and Gideon then finish clearing the water below them. Gideon: Water's clear! Get ready to drop! Ilona: This is it! Detach now! The player will have to hold the action button on the screen and Mitchell and Gideon then drop into the river below. If the player stalls to detach: Ilona: 'Mitchell, detach! ''The duo then proceed to the breach point underwater. '''Gideon: Kingpin, we're subsurface. Approaching the breach point. Kingpin: Two-one, be advised. We will be forced to strike the command center if you are unable to stop the launch. We'll risk further Manticore contamination, but it will be our only option. If you don't think you can stop it, get the hell out of there. Gideon: Copy that. Mitchell and Gideon slowly walk towards the breach point. Gideon: Breach point is up ahead. Let's move. Ilona: 'Gideon, thermal readings are spiking inside the command center. They're going to launch soon. '''Gideon: '''We'll make it. ''Mitchell and Gideon then enter the breach point. '''Gideon: Mitchell, on me. They then arrive inside the facility and start to ascend a staircase. Gideon: Ilona, we're inside. Ilona: 'You should be next to the launch pad. ''The two then make it up the staircase and the base goes on full alert. Gideon then spots and enemy. 'Gideon: '''Contact! ''Mitchell and Gideon then engage enemies before turning left down the corridor. They then engage more enemies as they reach the launch pad. '''Gideon: '''Ilona! The missile's shielded! We need another access point! '''Ilona: Head down. You'll have to use the exhaust vents on the bottom floor. Gideon: 'Copy. Down the stairs! Keep moving forward! ''The two then engage more enemies before turning left. '''Gideon: They're going to launch! Go, go! The two then head down a staircase. PA: 'Launch in t-minus four minutes. ''They then engage hostiles until they reach a door. When it opens, A.S.T. units arrive. '''Gideon: ASTs ahead! Target them first! Mitchell and Gideon then start engaging the ASTs and foot soldiers. PA: Launch in t-minus three minutes. The two then clear the area and they arrive at a reinforced door. PA: Launch in t-minus two minutes. Gideon then kicks open the door and they enter the room before turning right. Ilona: '''There's an access point to the exhaust vents up ahead. I'm sending you the position. '''Gideon: Got it! Keep pushing forward! The two then arrive at the vent. PA: Launch in t-minus one minute. Gideon: 'There's the hatch! Mitchell, over here! ''The two then start to pull out the pistons in order to open the hatch, where the player must tap the action button to break it. They break them and Gideon the opens the hatch. '''Gideon: Go! Mitchell jumps into the hatch and the player must hold the shoot and aim buttons down in order to slow down their descent. Mitchell and Gideon then arrive at the bottom. Ilona: Gideon, the launch is starting! The announcer then counts down. PA: '''Begin primary launch. In five. Four. Three. Two. One. Engage. The launch as the rocket the starts up. '''Gideon: Brace yourself! Mitchell and Gideon then press towards the rocket. Gideon: Keep going! The two arrive at the rocket and they start to engage it. Gideon: Hit it with everything you got! That's it! Keep shooting! Shoot it, Mitchell! The rocket then stops and the launch is prevented. Gideon: That's it! Mitchell and Gideon then collapse onto the ground as Mitchell blacks out. Mitchell comes to with Gideon, now out of his AST and helps him out of his suit. Gideon: Mitchell, hang on! Mitchell then rolls out of his suit. Gideon: 'We stopped it, we stopped the launch! ''Gideon then looks to his right then back at Mitchell. '''Gideon: I'm gonna get you out of here, stay with me. Gideon then picks up Mitchell as he blacks out. Mitchell comes to facing the ground as Gideon carries him. Gideon then puts Mitchell behind him as enemy forces come. Gideon: More coming in! Hold them off! Mitchell pulls out an Atlas 45 w/ Extended Mags and kills the incoming forces. Mitchell drops his pistol and Gideon picks him back up. Gideon: Gotta keep moving. Stay with me. Mitchell then blacks out again. Kingpin: Sentinel two-one, city defenses are breaking. Atlas troops are collapsing. We need to know the status of that launch. Mitchell comes to looking at the city in the distance in a war-like state at night. Gideon: Copy that, Kingpin. The launch has been aborted. Repeat, the launch has been aborted. Do you copy? Kingpin, come in! Mitchell then blacks out again. Gideon: Ilona, are you receiving?! Mitchell comes to again then blacks out again. Gideon: Dammit, we're cut off! We need to move. They're going to hit this building any minute.' '''I'm setting you down. I need you to try and walk, Mitchell. Need to find some light. ''Mitchell get up facing a glass door as the lights come on, revealing Jonathan Irons on the other side. Irons: Hello, Mitchell. Gideon and Mitchell aim their weapons at him. Gideon: '''Don't you fucking move! '''Irons: I could ask the same of you. Irons pulls out a remote and presses a button, which causes Mitchell and Gideon's exos to freeze, causing them to stop where they stood. Gideon then tries to fire his weapon at Irons, but runs out of ammo. Gideon: He's hacking into our exos! I'm out of ammo! The door opens and Irons walks in. Irons: '''You rely too much on those things. '''Gideon: The city's falling! It's over! Irons: 'What I've started won't end with me. It's bigger than me, and it's certainly bigger than you. ''Irons then grabs Mitchell's Atlas 45 and looks at Mitchell. '''Irons: You think I'm a monster? That's only because you don't have the conviction to do what is necessary. Gideon: Necessary? The attack on America? Unleashing Manticore, killing thousands of innocent people?! Irons: I'm saving the world from itself! When there's no one left to challenge Atlas, there will be no more wars! There had to be sacrifices along the way. Gideon: Yeah... twisted fucks throughout history have used the same argument. They don't know we stopped the launch, they'll bring this entire building down on top of you. Irons then aims Mitchell's Atlas 45 at Mitchell. Irons: I could have killed you in the prison camp. I could kill you now! But I won't. I'm not a monster. Irons puts away the pistol and starts to walk away but then starts to run. Gideon: Mitchell! Try to hit the release on your exo! The player must tap the action button until Mitchell presses the release button, causing his exo to fall off. Gideon: Now mine! Mitchell tries to break Gideon free, but it can't work because his exo system failed. Gideon: It's not working! The building then shakes. Gideon: There's no time! If he gets away, this would have been for nothing! Go, now! Mitchell then runs up a staircase and a door opens. Gideon: Don't let Irons get away! Mitchell turns right and see Irons turn left. Gideon: Hurry, Mitchell! Mitchell turns left after Irons. Gideon: 'Keep going! ''A door starts to close downwards and the player must slide under by pressing the crouch button while running. As Irons and Mitchell reach a bridge, an Atlas soldier jumps down. The player must press the button shown to grab the soldiers gun and push him off the side of the bridge. Mitchell then pulls out his knife and the player must press the button shown. Mitchell will tackle Irons and Irons will fall off the balcony, but will hold onto Mitchell's left arm. Irons looks down and then looks up at Mitchell. 'Irons: '''Mitchell, pull me up. I'm not letting go, so you've got to pull me up, Mitchell. ''Mitchell looks right at his arm and the player must press the shown button so he can try to get his knife close to his left arm. '''Irons: There's only two choices. You either pull me up, or this whole building goes down and we go down with it! The player must tap the action button to slowly turn Mitchell's left arm. Irons: Mitchell! What are you doing!? What are you doing?! Mitchell! I gave you that arm. Mitchell! I gave you a second chance. The player then presses the button shown and Mitchell will sever his left arm with his knife, causing Irons to fall to his demise. Irons: Aaahhhh MITCHELL! Irons then falls through a fire and Mitchell then drops his knife. Gideon then arrives and pulls up Mitchell and they look down. Gideon: I got ya, mate. I've gotcha. It was only gonna end one way for him. 'Mitchell Narrates: '''Irons gave me a second chance, and I gave it back. He thought he could solve the world's problems. If he did have the answer, he took it with him to the grave. But he was right about one thing. This wasn't the end; it was just the beginning. ''Mitchell and Gideon turn around and walk back the way they came with the Atlas logo where the Atlas soldier jumped down from burning. The screen fades black as the credits roll.